Exalted Blade
} | name = Exalted Blade | gameimage = ExaltedBladeIcon.png | cardimage = ExaltedBlade.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Summon a sword of pure light and immense power. Energy Drain: 2.5 s-1 | damage = 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 (damage) | range = 5 m (blind radius) | duration = 6 s (blind duration) | misc = 15 m/s (wave speed) 40 m (wave range) |info = *Excalibur draws an ethereal Skana and wields it as his melee weapon. Normal attacks inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage within 2''' meters. **Damage is distributed between 15% , 15% , and 70% . **Wall attacks inflict '''400 / 500 / 800 / 1000 damage. **Slide attacks inflict 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 536 damage and blind enemies within 5''' meters over a duration of '''6 seconds at the cost of 25 energy. ***Blind duration and range are affected by Ability Duration and Ability Range respectively. **Aerial attacks and slam attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage, and slam attacks inflict an additional 50 damage within 5''' meters. *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them and fly at a constant speed of '''15 m/s until they dissipate at a maximum distance of 40 meters. **Energy waves will Punch Through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. **Wave range, damage fall off, and flight speed are not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by the waves will suffer a stagger. *Attacks and energy waves have a 200% critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 10% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. **Being a Sword, Exalted Blade will always gain the bonuses of Excalibur's passive, Swordsmanship. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks and corresponding energy waves of a rank-3 Exalted Blade will result in (1 + Swordsmanship + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 0.3) (1 + 0.1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods affecting Exalted Blade include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***channeling (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., and ) *** *** *** *** *** ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons, the effect of Gladiator Mods still apply, as long as they aren’t equipped on Exalted Blade itself and the Melee Combo Counter rank is above 1x. **Each melee attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter. Energy waves and radial damage from slam attacks however do not. **Exalted Blade can not be equipped with weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), or Acolyte Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Blade. **Exalted Blade's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Finishers inflict 3200% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as damage. *Exalted Blade consumes 2.5 energy per second while active and will remain active until Excalibur's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost and built-in Radial Blind cost are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Excalibur cannot replenish energy using Energy Vampire, Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Team Energy Restores, , or Energizing Dash while Exalted Blade is active. **Exalted Blade's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by Energy Orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and/or while the ability is active. *Excalibur will auto-block any frontal attacks while Exalted Blade is active. Exalted Blade will also continue to block 60% of the frontal damage even while attacking or performing other actions. **Damage reduction is not affected by Ability Strength. **Exalted Blade's auto-block can parry enemy attacks if channeling. *Excalibur is unable to use any other weapon or equipped gear (e.g. Scanners, Fishing Spears) while Exalted Blade is active, but can use all other abilities. *Exalted Blade is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive stance with its own set of combo attacks. *Slash Dash will receive bonus damage from Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive and each hit will release an energy wave when Exalted Blade is active. **Slash Dash will also be able to deal critical hits and status effects. *Attacks can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting without interruption. |weapon = |stance = |augment = |bugs = *Using this ability during an "Unarmed" bug will result in Exalted Blade having the same stats as your Melee Weapon, and sometimes will perform your Melee Weapon's Unsheathed attacks without the Waves. *Energy Leech Eximus does not increase the energy drain of Exalted Blade while active. *If Excalibur enters Bleedout state while Exalted Blade is active, Excalibur will use his melee and sometimes primary weapon rather than his secondary. *Equipping can make Excalibur sporadically not take damage if Exalted Blade auto-blocks damage. |tips = *Due to Exalted Blade's waves being able to unlimitedly punch through up to its maximum range, Exalted Blade is well suited to taking out hordes of enemies, especially if they are huddled together. *It's preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Exalted Blade than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will still add more damage than . *Exalted Blade can be used to deal with enemies while in cover without having to have Punch Through mods equipped. *The innate slide attack blind provides a cheaper alternative to Radial Blind, albeit with greatly reduced duration and range. **Allows players to blind enemies and quickly deal with them without being delayed by stealth finisher animations. *Combined with Mag's Magnetize, the sword waves can be redirected to hit the enemies inside multiple times until its maximum range can be reached. }} See Also *Exalted Blade (Conclave) *Excalibur fr:Lame Exaltée it:Exalted Blade ru:Величественный_Клинок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Mechanics Category:Exalted Weapon